clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Trading Cards
Club Penguin Trading Cards are special Trading Cards that let you unlock rare Card Jitsu cards. These cards, along with Card Jitsu, were released on November 17, 2008. They do not unlock anything from The Treasure Book, but they have a special card in each one with a code on the back. If you enter the code, you will get 4 cards if it is a normal one, or 6 cards if it is a golden card in Card Jitsu. There are 246 cards available all together. Card Types *'Normal Cards': These are cards that come in plain designs, with a power icon (fire, snow and water), an image, and a description. These are marked as either common cards or uncommon cards, depending on which cards they are. *'Foil Power Cards': These cards have special abilities when used online or off. They are more powerful than normal cards, however, they could be beaten by a normal card. *'Dress Up Your Penguin Cards/Stickers': These card/sticker packs are bundled in just for fun. The cards have a randomly colored penguin on a random background, and the stickers are costumes you can stick onto the penguin. *'Pop Up Cards': These cards can be bent to pop up on a table. They are mostly in the Sensei card deck. Trading Cards Versions There are fourteen versions of the card game. Dojo Collectors Box 24 Game cards, 4 Foil power cards, 3 "Customize your penguin game cards and sticker sheets, 4 Code cards. Single Blister Pack - Fire 6 Game cards, 1 Foil power card, 1 "Customize your penguin" card, 1 "Customize your penguin" sticker sheet and 1 code card. Double Wide Blister Pack - Fire 12 Game cards, 2 Foil power cards, 2 "Customize your penguin" cards, 2 "Customize your penguin" sticker sheets, 2 code cards and 1 checklist. Value Deck - Fire 18 Game cards, 3 foil power cards, 2 "Customize your penguin" cards, 2 "Customize your penguin" sticker sheets and 3 code cards. Holiday 09 Collector Tins - Fire 25 Game cards, 4 power cards, 3 "Customize your penguin cards", 3 "Customize your penguin" sticker sheets, 4 code cards and 1 checklist. Card Jitsu Sensei Collector Tin (Holiday '09) 4 single blister packs from Series 2, 4 single blister packs from Card-Jitsu Fire and 1 checklist and one golden code card. Card-Jitsu Water Dojo Collectors Box 24 Game cards, 4 Foil power cards, 3 "Customize your penguin game cards and sticker sheets, 4 Code cards. Abilities *After you purchase some of these cards, you can enter in the coin code to play Card-Jitsu with more special cards. *You can earn belts faster if you play Card-Jitsu with these cards. Trivia *There are 68 trading cards in Series 2. *There are 30 cards in the puffle deck. *There are 110 cards in Series 1. *The Club Penguin team announced the Puffle Deck on the What's New Blog. They showed a picture of one of the cards with a white puffle on it. *There is also a set that comes with a Sensei pop-out, a collector binder to keep your cards and 2 Card-Jitsu Water card packs. *The cards are commonly found in America but not so much in the United Kingdom. *There is a rare, hard to find golden card. **According to the back of the packets, it says that the ratio of golden code cards to normal code cards is 1:18. **The gold card also lets you skip one level of your Card-Jitsu training in-game. This could be getting the next belt, or the next item needed in Card-Jitsu Fire, Water, or Snow. Gallery Sp.jpg|Single Pack 3p.jpg|Triple Pack Vd.jpg|Value Deck Ti.jpg|Tin Puffledeck.png|Puffle Deck Jitsu Water Dojo cover.png|Card-Jitsu Water Dojo Collectors Box External links *Club Penguin Toys See also *Card Jitsu